Jack Marston
'''John Marston, Jr.' also known as Jack Marston, is a character in the Red Dead series who appears as a major character and the secondary protagonist of Red Dead Redemption. Jack also appears as a supporting character in Undead Nightmare ''and appears once again as a major character in [[Red Dead Redemption 2|''Red Dead Redemption 2]].'' '''Jack' is the son of the game's main protagonist, John Marston. He, along with his mother, Abigail, and family friend, Uncle, are kidnapped by federal agents, who force John to hunt down his former brothers-in-arms. After John complete the tasks, the agents release John, Jack, Abigail, and Uncle, and the four live as a family again. However, Edgar Ross, the agent who John worked for, attacks the Marston family, killing John and Uncle. Jack begins to train with firearms, and after his mother dies, tracks down and kills Ross. During the non-canon Undead Nightmare DLC, Jack becomes infected, along with his mother. John then decides to find a cure. At the end of the game, he returns to normal. Jack Marston was voiced by Josh Blaylock. Background Jack was born around the mid 1890's. His parents, John and Abigail, were both members of Dutch's Gang. Jack also had one sister. During his childhood, Jack grew in the gang's life, and developed a close bound with John and Abigail's friends and fellow outlaws Dutch van der Linde, Bill Williamson, and Javier Escuella. By already this time, Jack has begun to read books, which were often hidden by Williamson and Van der Linde. In 1906, John was wounded in a bank robbery, after being left by his friends to die. John left the gang along with Abigail and Jack, moving them to a ranch on Beecher's Hope to try and start over as ranchers and give Jack a better life. They hired, Uncle, an old family friend, and bought a dog named Rufus. Around 1906-1911, Jack lost his sister. In 1911, Jack and his family, were kidnapped by federal agent Edgar Ross, who ordered John to kill his former brother-in-arms. Events of Red Dead Redemption Marston's Ranch chapter John's return After ending his business with Edgar Ross, John reunite with Jack and Abigail, as well with Uncle, who didn't keep the Marston Ranch in a good shape, leading all the livestock dead or stolen. The following morning, Jack is taken by John to help him getting some cattle from MacFarlane's Ranch, from Drew and Bonnie MacFarlane. During the ride to the ranch, Jack begins to ask John various questions about the later's travels. After being learned how to herd cattle, Jack returns to Marston's Ranch along with his father. Training with his father After John completed tasks for Abigail and Uncle, he begins to spend time with Jack. While reading a book about a man who tries to avenge his father, Jack is taken by John to hunt an elk. After watching his father killing and skinning an elk, Jack finds another group, kill one of them, and skins it. The two later takes the meat to the trading post in Manzanita to sell the elk products. After the elk hunting, Jack begins to train with his rifle. John tries to learn Jack how to shoot a rifle properly, much to Jack's dismay. The two hear wolves. Understanding that the wolves attack the cattle, Jack and John ride after the pack of wolves, and gun down the some of wolves, and manage to scare the rest of them. After scaring off the wolves, John asks Jack to stay out trouble. Bear hunt After reading stories, as well as hearing stories from his father, Jack decides to ride to Tall Trees, and hunt a bear, in order to prove that he is no longer a kid. Uncle tried to stop the young boy from riding to Tall Trees, but fails. Jack rides to the top of Nekoti Rock, where he is attacked and injured by a bear who lived at the cave on the top of the mountain, while his horse is killed and half-eaten by the bear. John begins to call for his son at the ranch, but is then told by Uncle about Jack's plans. John takes a horse and his dog, Rufus, and heads to Tall Trees. Finally, John and Rufus ride to the top of Nekoti Rock, finding an injured Jack hiding behind a rock. The bear comes out and rushes to attack them, but is shot dead by John. During the ride back to the ranch, Jack and John argue over their relationship together; Jack states that he wanted to prove that he is a 'real man', and not longer a young boy, as well saying that he is useless and nuisance, while John saying that he is not angry, but disappointed, as well saying that he would do anything for Jack. Following the bear hunt, Jack's face reminded scarred with bear scratches, resembling those of his father. These scars will stay on Jack during his later life. Battle at Beecher's Hope A few days after the bear hunt incident, Jack begins to work at the barn, until John enters. The two begin to talk about their future as ranchers, as well about the future of technology. Suddenly. Uncle calls for John, as he noticed a big group of lawmen and soldiers attack the ranch (unknown to Jack). John hugs Jack and tells him to close the door and the windows of the Marston house, and come out. After John and Uncle clear the ranch from the first wave of soldiers, the former enters the house and tells to Jack and Abigail to escape to the barn, as well, ordering Jack to stay at the house. Jack refuses, takes a rifle, and helps John and Uncle in their fight against the lawmen. Uncle is soon shot by a soldier in the chest, and dying a shortly later, much to Jack's shock. After taking Abigail from the house, and the three head for the barn, where John gets Jack and Abigail on a horse. Jack asks John if he will come with them, who says that he'll catch up with them, he slaps the horse and it to ran out the barn. Knowing that he can't escape, John faces a mob of lawmen, headed by Edgar Ross, and is killed afterwards, those saving Jack and Abigail, as he know that with his death, the agent will chase his family. Hearing the shots, Jack and Abigail rush to the farm, where they find the corpse of a heavily shot John. Abigail cries and hug her fallen loved one, but Jack calms her down. A while later, Jack and Abigail bury John and Uncle on a hill overlooking the ranch. Epilogue Life up to 1914 After his father's death, Jack begins to train extensively, mastering his abilities such as Dead Eye. It is speculated that he was trained under Landon Ricketts, a famous gunslinger, and a friend of his father. Most of Jack's other actions during that time period is unknown. Sometime in 1914, Abigail passed away due to unknown causes. By 1914, Jack has received every weapon, horse, house, and outfit his father possessed before his death. During the time from the death of John, until he began his revenge quest, Jack changed much of his appearance and behavior; he shaped his hair to be similar to his father's haircut, wore a white jacket and his father's hat, as well falling to depression and becoming rather aggressive. Hunt after Ross :Jack:"You sent him to do your dirty work, then you shot him like a dog!" Ross:"And I'll shoot you like one too, you little piece of trash! Now get out of here before I kill you as well!" Jack:"I ain't going nowhere, old man." ―Jack confronts Edgar Ross shortly prior to their dual. After Jack buried his mother next to his father, he leaves the ranch in order to begin his quest of revenge at Edgar Ross. Jack heads to Blackwater, where he meets an agent called Howard Sawicki on the train station in the town. The agent tells Jack that Ross retired from the federal agency in 1913, a year ago, and now he is living with his family in a cabin near to Lake Don Julio. Heading to New Austin, to the lake, Jack does not find Ross, but meets Ross' wife, Emily, who tells him that Ross has gone to a hunting trip along with his brother on the Mexican side of the lake. Jack finds Phillip, Ross' brother, at a small campsite, who tells him that Ross went down the river to hunt duck. Jack finds and confronts Ross, who shows no remorse for betraying John three years ago, and even threatening that to kill Jack if the latter will stay in the place. Jack refuses, leading to a final showdown between the two. Jack and Ross draw their handguns, but Jack is faster and Ross is gunned down by the young duelist. Jack looks down at his handgun, understanding that while he avenged his family by killing the man who destroyed them, Jack is close to become an outlaw, the very life his father didn't want for him, and tried to avoid it in every way. Jack puts back the handgun in his hostler, before walking away from the scene. ''Undead Nightmare'' :Note: This section or parts of its are not canon. Plague & Infection Jack and Abigail sit at the living room waiting for John to return. While waiting for his father, Jack reads a book and discuss his mother on her swearing, as well as joking with her regarding Jack finishing his "university education". Once John returns, he and Abigail discuss Uncle. As Abigail goes to the kitchen, John asks Jack what he is reading. Jack explains his book's tale of an Aztec man who apparently must kill his people who have been infected by a virus or plague, before he's been cut out by Abigail criticizing the tale as "absolutely disgusting and completely unbelievable". The Marston family goes to sleep, and although Jack voices his worry for Uncle's absence, John decides to leave things for the next day. During the night, John and Abigail are confronted by a pale looking Uncle. Eventually Abigail is beaten by Uncle who is shot by John. Jack comes out the house and checks Abigail, only to be beaten as well. Both Jack and Abigail turn into undead, but are tied up with a rope by John, who bring them into his and Abigail's room, before taking his gear and riding to find a cure. Cured After a long journey, John finally finds the cure to stop the undead plague, returning a cursed Aztec mask back to where it belongs. Back at the Marston ranch, John finds out that both Jack and Abigail are back to normal. After John untied them both, the Marston family embraces. Apparently the events of Undead Nightmare end up in a similar fashion to the original Red Dead Redemption, and John finds his death, being buried at the same location where he was buried in Redemption. Later, the plague starts again, and John, who was buried with holy water, returns as an undead with a man's soul. Jack and Abigail's status afterwards is unknown. Character Personality Jack was an intellectual at a young age, with hopes of becoming a writer when he grew up. after the death of his father revenge almost consumed him, although he seemingly abandoned his goals of a proper future, he keeps his anger and check, and remains polite while hunting his father's killer. an easter egg in GTA V reveals that after almost becoming an outlaw, Jack returns to his normal life, a life separate from his fathers, a life his family wanted all along. Appearance Jack gets a similar haircut like John's, also using the same hat John use's in Red Dead Redemption, and Jack also has scars after trying and failing to hunt a bear to prove he is no longer a small boy. 1899- Jack is between the age four-year old boy with brown hair and faint freckles on his face. He wears a blue coat, a red scarf, and beige pants. 1907- Jack is now a young teenager(yay puberty!), he now wears a white button-up shirt and a vest. 1911- Jack now has longer hair and is a few years older, He wears a dark grey vest, a blue and white striped shirt, and brown pants. 1914- Jack is now a full grown adult his age is 19, he now has a mustache and a goatee he has taken his father's hat. He wears a beige jacket, a white button-up shirt with a red neckerchief and dark, dirty pants. skills will come soon = Category:Characters Category:Red Dead Redemption Characters Category:Undead Nightmare Characters Category:Protagonists